


SidewaysTale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cambria and Lucida are teenagers, Cambria and Lucida are the older adopted sisters of Frisk and Chara, Cambria and Lucida's souls are white but face upwards like a human soul, Cambria is lazy but she isn't depressed, Cambria makes no effort to cover up, Cambria punishes her sisters by shrinking them, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flirty Cambria, Half Human Skelesisters, I added the skelebros but they aren't the originals, Lucida is Papyrus height, Lucida still wears a battle body but it's a tank top with a scarf and blue shorts, Multi, Only Frisk and Flowey remember that the skelesisters were male once, POV Cambria, POV Second Person, References to Undertale Genocide Route, SidewaysTale, The only Au where everybody else is virtually untouched, The skelesisters both have huge boobs and a great ass, The skelesisters go through the underground with Frisk and Chara, W.D Gaster is Lucida and Cambria's dad, but Cambria is as tall as Toriel, but not the skelesisters, everybody thinks he's dead but he's not, she's still lazy, which means she has way more than one HP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: What would happen if a glitch in the system after a RESET turns the skelebros into hot sexy half human skelegirls? The result is a new Sans and Papyrus taking their place and them going through the underground with Frisk and Chara





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this odd story

He huffed as he battled the kid until they killed him.

The kid cried and tried to RESET but their "Partner" wouldn't let them but the kid was filled with DETERMINATION and forced a RESET.

TH4T2 WH3N 3V3RTH1N6 CH4NG3D.

TH3 R323T 83CAM3 6L1TCH3D 4ND WH3N TH3 K1D AW0K3 TH37 R34L1Z3D TH4T 20M3TH1N6 H4D CH4N6ED.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago humans and monsters lived on earth peacefully until one day war broke out between the races-------REDACTED----------------------------------The humans won the war and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

M0unt Ebb0t ???1x??? 3RR0RŔ/F1L3 ALT3R3D

Rewriting............

Mount Ebott 301X

They say that those who climb the mountain will be struck down by the horrifying creatures that live in the mountain................

H3H3H3H3H3 =)


	2. Falling Down with LAZYNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sisters fall into Mount Ebott

You were running.

Running because of the anti monster groups that wanted to cut you and your sisters down for being the way you were. You were running so much in fact that you and your sisters didn't notice the roots as you tripped over them and fell into the abyss.

When you opened your eyes you were lying in a patch of golden flowers your sisters had somehow landed all on the patch as well which you chalked up to luck.

You weren't going to get up because you had no energy left but your three younger sisters demanded your attention. You stood up not bothering to brush off your black short shorts and tank top. You then went over to your sisters to see if they were okay and said "Are you guys okay?"

A grunt of acceptance came from your two youngest sisters Frisk and Chara and a loud "THE SEXY LUCIDA IS ALRIGHT AS WELL" from your other sister Lucida confirmed it.

You said "Where are we?" but nobody knew so you said "then I'm done putting in effort" and you flopped onto the floor about to take a nap when Lucida pulled you to your feet and said "SISTER LET'S EXPLORE WHO KNOWS WHAT WE COULD FIND MAYBE EVEN PEOPLE LIKE US"

You whined but agreed and let the shorter girl led you out of the room and up to a set of purple doors. You opened them and were led through by Lucida with Frisk and Chara in tow.

In the next room your eyes went quickly down to the flower that seemed to have a face and your pupils darkened slightly. Something about this flower made you want to attack but you kept your composure and you went up to the flower letting go of Lucida's hand and stood in front of it with your sisters following behind you.

You said "sup little plant Bud-dy" and groans and giggles echoed from behind you with the flower ignoring your pun and saying "My my so many humans fallen to the underground it looks like I'm going to be busy" and you felt something be pulled out of you and looked down.

Floating from your chest was a cartoonish white heart that you felt like it was important to you in some unknown way and you looked at everyone elses Lucida's was white like yours while Frisk and Chara's were red.

Flowey said "That is your soul the very culmination of your being your soul starts off weak but it can get stronger with LV what does LV stand for? why LOVE of course! I'm going to give you some LOVE now with these little white "Friendliness Pellets" and what appeared did not look friendly at all.

You darkened your pupils and said slowly "Y O U  W I L L  N O T  U S E  T H O S E  O N  M E  O R  M Y  S I S T E R S"  but Lucida said "IT'S FINE CAMMIE WE'LL BE FINE" You sighed and your pupils returned because Lucida wouldn't hurt a fly and you would have already crushed the fly.

Flowey looked surprised but said "Move around get as many as you can" and you were taken aback when your sisters did not go for the pellets.

Clearly they understood better than you which didn't surprise you but then Flowey said with a hint of irritation in his voice "Hey you missed them try again" and you all dodged again and the flower said with rage in his voice "ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE-PELLETS"

You knew it but Lucida put a hand to stop you from using your magic which made you stop but your eyes were still flashing blue ready to call out one of your Font Blasters if needed.

You dodged the wave of bullets which made the flower lose all self control his face twisted into a dark grin and he said "YOU IDIOTS IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED" he then laughed a distorted laugh before unleashing a wave of bullets upon all of you but before you could stop him he was pelted by a fireball which pelted him away and a voice said "Such a evil creature picking on such delicate youths"


	3. The mother you never had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a woman who you think you can call your mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not draw the picture I merely modified it in fact the one that made it was Mairusu I just repurposed it to show what Cambria looks like so please do not assume I drew this because the whole reason I merely modified a picture was because I'm not really that good at drawing stuff like this anyways enjoy the chapter. Also this other picture was merely modified

 A goat lady appeared from out of the shadows and she said "I am Toriel caretaker of these ruins I come down here once a day to see if any humans have fallen down now I will guide you all through the ruins so follow me"

You were cautious but something about this woman made you want to trust her. You followed her with a smile on your face and Lucida said "SEE SISTER I TOLD YOU WE'D FIND SOMEBODY LIKE US" you looked back at her and said "What do you mean Lucy? She is a goat lady and we have skeletal features like our sockets"

She said "CAMMIE SHE IS A MONSTER LIKE OUR PARENTS YOU KNOW MOM AND GASTER?" You realized she was right and said "I think that these monsters must think they are the only monsters around but we know thats not true"

You smiled at Lucida and Toriel stopped at what looked like a puzzle which made you and your other siblings brace for the storm as Lucida's expression exploded in excitement as she started asking a million questions.

"WHAT KIND OF PUZZLE IS IT?"

"WHEN DID YOU BUILD IT?"

"IS IT SOLVEABLE?"

"CAN I SOLVE IT?"

Those were just a few of the questions that Lucida asked while the three of you giggled at your sister's excitement. Toriel answered them all flawlessly and you were taken aback by this woman who seemed to be able to handle Lucida seamlessly.

You decided to check on your two youngest sisters to see if they were ok and bent down so you could talk to them you asked "Are you two okay sorry we haven't really talked to you but you know me and Lucy we have our little antics"

They nodded and you smiled as you ruffled their hair which made Chara mad since she didn't like it. She looked at you annoyed but you said "I love you two" and the ensuing hugs from both of them answered the unasked question in the air.

Finally you stood back up and said to Lucida who had finally stopped asking questions "Lucy I think you should take Frisk and I'll take Chara" She nodded and grabbed Frisk's hand while you grabbed Chara's hand.

Toriel said "So Lucida i'm going to solve this one but you can solve the next one" Lucida nodded and Toriel went up to the buttons and solved it perfectly which made Lucida sigh in awe.

In the next room you were presented with a dummy and stopped as Toriel said "As humans living in the underground monsters may try to attack you when you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT while in a fight you should ACT strike up a conversation I will come to resolve the conflict"

You walked over to the dummy with Chara in tow and the world went dark like it did before with Flowey.

You encountered the Dummy

(FIGHT) (MAGIC) (ACT) (ITEM) (MERCY)

You selected ACT

(INSULT) (COMPLIMENT)

You selected COMPLIMENT and said "You are very nice for a dummy"

.....

You selected MERCY

(FLEE) (SPARE)

You selected SPARE and words appeared:

YOU WON! GAINED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD

You were confused by that last part as you exited the battle screen and noticed that Lucida had done the same thing. You then said "Hey Mom do you think you could carry me for the rest of the way?"

You showed no hesitation in calling her Mom but Lucida said "CAMMIE YOU LAZYBONES YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE MOM CARRY YOU WHEN YOU HAVE MAGIC" That last word had Toriel freeze up as she asked you "Magic?"

You yawned and said "Me and Lucy are Human Monster Hybrids" Toriel said "My child why did you not say anything?" You shrugged and said "I was too lazy to say anything too much effort"

Lucida said "CAMMIE YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HER?" You shook your head and said "We just have a few parts from our father" and you showed her your skeletal hands,  the exposed bone on your arms, and your eye sockets then you lifted up your shirt to show your belly was bones fused with skin.

Toriel said "My child your father wouldn't happen to be W.D Gaster would he? Lucida said in surprise "YOU KNOW DAD?" You said "One of the best men I've ever come to know as a parental unit unfortunately he was found out and the anti monster groups killed him" Toriel said "Oh that's terribl-

Wait what he was on the surface while we were in the underground? We all thought he died"  You said "nope he was up on the surface raising us with our mom" Toriel said "Interesting anyway to answer your question my child yes I will carry you" and she lifted you up with no problem despite the fact you were as tall as her.

She then took you through some other puzzles with Lucida taking turns with Frisk to solve puzzles. Chara just followed until Toriel picked her up as well while still managing to help the two puzzle lovers.

Finally you reached a long corridor where Toriel set you and Chara down and said "I am going to test your independance" and you watched her run like the wind then you and Chara stood up following her with the others.

When you reached the end of the hallway she walked out from behind a pillar and said "Very good my children" She then said "I need to do a few things so I will be right back just wait here and she handed you a old phone then said "Take ths phone my child call me if you need anything" and you all watched her leave.


	4. Seperated from Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sisters are seperated from Toriel and you punish them for not listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture base for this modification is not mine

As soon as Toriel left you flopped on the ground to wait for her. Lucida looked torn and Frisk and Chara looked like they wanted to leave but you said "I'm the older sibling and I say we wait here" and they looked disappointed.

However you couldn't stop them if you were asleep which is what happened not even two seconds later with Lucida picking you up and them walking into the next room when all of a sudden

Ring!

Ring!

RING!

Lucida looked for it on you and found your butt ringing she reached into your shorts pocket and pulled thhe phone out quickly. It was Toriel and she said "You have not left the room have you? there are some puzzles that I still need to explain"

While you had a long nap the other girls solved puzzles and spared monsters and talked to Toriel. When you woke you found yourself in a nice comfy bed- Wait what?

You sat up confused as to how you got here and where the other girls were when your eyes dimmed and you smiled darkly the other girls had disobeyed and thus it was time for punishment. You got out of bed and walked out of the room where you found the three girls talking to Toriel.

You let your eye glow blue as the world went dark.

You attacked!

(PUNISH) (DO NOT PUNISH)

Before you could punish them Lucida said "DON'T PUNISH US PLEASE CAMMIE IT'S HORRIBLE WHEN YOU PUNISH US"  You laughed darkly as you said "That is not a legitimate reason to not punish you" and selected PUNISH and let your magic flow from your hand to your sisters SOULs they turned gray as your sisters shrunk to the size of ants.

You smiled and said "You're little now"

You Won! Gained 3 tiny sisters and 0 Tolerance!

You picked up your tiny sisters and said "Next time listen to me I wonder where I'll put you this time" when you had the perfect place you opened your mouth and swallowed them whole with a loud BURP!.

Toriel said "You ate them my child!" You said "Don't worry they aren't being digested they're just in my stomach for a timeout. Toriel said "Oh ok but why are they being punished?" You said "Because they need to listen to you Mom"

Toriel's mouth dropped as she said "So you've decided to call me mom you and your sisters? You nodded and Toriel said "Would you like something to eat my child" You said "sure but my name is Cambria my three sisters are Lucida, Frisk and Chara"

Toriel gasped as she said "Chara Dreemurr?" You said "Thats her old last name before it became Gaster" Toriel said with awe in her voice "You mean W.D Gaster adopted my child?" You said "Pretty much though she isn't like she was before at all me and Lucy kind of corrupted her"

Toriel said "Do you think I can see them now" You said "sure" and opened your mouth to let out a burp that sent the three girls flying onto your shorts. You peeled them off your shorts and looked at them then said "So girls have you learned your lesson?"


	5. Fighting Toriel and Being Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After punishing your sisters you fall asleep leaving your sisters to fight Toriel on their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's in for a BAD Time this chapter........

They said "Yes just don't sit on us or eat us again!" You giggled a little as your eye glowed blue which made a 'POP' and your sisters fell from the air normal sized as you said "I'm going to take a nap now don't give Toriel too much trouble" and went into the room Toriel gave you.

As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out. You were awoken to the sound of yelling and screaming from the basement you walked out the room expecting to see Mom and your sisters sprawled out on the couch laughing and playing but they weren't there which got your sisterly instincts on high alert.

You glowed both eyes and headed down the basement where to your shock and anger Toriel was attacking your sisters and she didn't look remorseful about it. You activated a font blaster and shot Toriel in the back as you growled and kicked her to the ground angrily saying "YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE HUMANS HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SISTERS Y O U  A R E  G O I N G  T O  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E".

Your sisters stepped back as you sent bones piercing through the dirty sister fighter making her bleed dust. You used blue mode to ram her against the walls and as she stood bleeding you healed her with a digusted look on your face saying "I ONLY HEALED YOU BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I AM NOT A KILLER I FEEL REMORSE AND I DON'T ATTACK CHILDREN LIKE YOU DO YOU DISGUSTING CHILD KILLER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Toriel did not defend her actions or yell back she just left to go upstairs with a horrible look on her face and you said "Lets go there's nothing left for us here" Your sisters followed behind you as you pushed open the doors into a snowy forest.

As you were walking down the snowy path you sighed and said "I'm sorry I ever trusted Toriel around you guys I feel like a bad sister" You had tears in your eyes but you weren't going to cry until your sisters all threw their arms around you and hugged you making you burst out crying.

You sobbed out "I-I'm n-not f-fit to be y-your sister" but they said "Are you kidding your the best sister ever" You said between sobs "I've never been able to provide a proper home for you guys"

Lucida said "CAMMIE YOU ARE OUR HOME AND WE LOVE YOU WE DON'T NEED ANYONE BUT OURSELVES TO HAVE A HOME"  You wiped your eyes and said "Thanks g-guys I love you too" and you all started walking again.

Suddenly you heard a 'SNAP' as you looked behind you to see a shadowy figure coming behind you and you said "Girls run I'll deal with this" but Lucida said "NOT WITHOUT ME CAMMIE"

You shook your head as you summoned bones in the air and prepared to fire them at the figure with Lucida doing the same when the figure said "Wait wait I'm Sans Sans the Skeleton!"


End file.
